My Place In The Sun
by GoodbyeMyAlmostLover
Summary: I’m the sister of a Dare Devil and 3 years ago I went into space as a normal girl, but came back...fantastic. Now I’ll going back into space Dr.Richards’s group to see nothing has changed. Will I find my place in the sun or find myself playing havoc?


**My Place In The Sun...**

"Fiona P. Moriarty." I took Mr. Grimm's hand and shook as I had with Reed and Sue. I looked around the docking pad and heard a motorcycle pull up outside.

"What does the P. stand for?" I looked back at Mr. Grimm and smiled, sheepishly.

"_Pixie_..." I chewed on my bottom lip as I felt blood rush to my face at my middle name. Mr. Grimm laughed lightly. Reed even laughed quietly to himself, even though he's heard my middle name before, the little dork!

"**Pixie**? Well, that's original." I placed a hand to the bridge of my nose and laughed lightly at myself.

"Yeah, well my parents were really original themselves, Mr. Grimm."

"Call me Ben." Ben and I turned around hearing a door slam closed as the sound of heavy footsteps made their way towards the four of us.

"Oh boy, here comes the _underwear model_..." Ben shook his head and turned back to his locker to look at a picture of him and his fiancé. I looked to Reed and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't ask..." Reed went and sat down by a computer. A door behind me opened and in came a man with dirty blonde hair.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Ben stood up straight and stiff as a flash surrounded the room. I blinked several times as I looked to the blondie that walked down the path. "Digital camera - $250. Memory stick - $59. The look on your hard-ass former C.O.'s face when he finds out he's your junior officer - priceless."

Ben walked over to the blondie and zipped his suit up all the way.

"Thank You. Sweet…" The blondie smiled up at Ben sarcastically.

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits." Ben said as he walked over to his locker and pulled out his suit. "I mean who the hell came up with these."

I walked over to where Reed was and picked up a clipboard going over our needed supplies and several other charts.

"Victor did." Sue said as she rounded the corner into where we all were.

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." I spoke from behind the chart I was currently looking at.

"See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny replied to my last comment and looked over to me, winking. I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head slightly. Sue shot a suit at Johnny's head and walked over giving Ben one. I watched as Reed fawned over the suits and not how Sue had very carefully put her's on to make her look sexier. Sue's face contorted in frustration and I shook my head, sighing. Sue threw Reed's suit at him and walked away leaving me with the three.

As soon as Sue had left Johnny stood up and walked over to me. He placed a hand by my head, against the wall I was leaning back on, and smirked down at me.

"Hey, who's the hottie?" I lifted my eyes from the clipboard as Ben turned around and looked to Johnny, who was checking me out.

"Watch it, Johnny." Johnny shook his head ignoring Ben.

"What's your name?" I smiled and looked up from the clipboard. I shoved it into his chest and ducked under his arm walking over to my own locker that was next to Ben's. Johnny looked up at his hand on the wall, somewhat confused and placed the clipboard on the desk to his right. He sighed and looked to his left, over at Ben and myself.

"My names Fiona Moriarty." I searched through several of my bags that were at the bottom of the locker and found the book I wanted. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, pulling my feet up, and began to read. I could tell Johnny was staring at me. He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to me.

"Wait, Fiona Moriarty as in Kayne Moriarty's little sister, Fiona P. Moriarty?" Reed and Ben looked at each other before they both looked to Johnny. I looked over the top of the book and nodded to Johnny.

"Who's Kayne Moriarty?" Ben asked as Reed handed him back his suit and crossed his arms as he looked between Johnny and I. Johnny whipped around and looked at him in surprise.

"He's only the sickest Dare Devil the world's ever seen! He's Bungee-jumped off of Great Ben, Sky-dived on the coast of the Bermuda Triangle. He's even driven a car off of the Millau Viaduct in France and then parachuted down to the ground!" Johnny yelled in excitement and looked back to me.

"Yeah, he's also the biggest **IDIOT** the world's ever seen...!" I rolled my eyes at my brother's fame and 'hmphed' a little whispering to myself.

"So, you're really his sister?" Johnny plopped down next to me and pulled his bag closer to himself.

"No, I'm his grand-mother. Of course I'm his sister. Why? Do you want an autograph?" I laughed to myself as Ben and Reed found humor in my comment. Johnny leaned back and placed an arm on the back of the sofa.

"This is gonna be a great trip...!" He whispered to himself, excitedly. I shook my head and looked back down at my book, reading quietly to myself.

"And yes, I would like an autograph." I looked up from the book and over at him.

"Uh huh. Right..." I shook my head and looked back down at the book. Johnny took the book from my hands and closed it setting it on the ground by my feet. He scootched closer to me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't you come to one of the back rooms and you can help me pick out a place for it?" Johnny smirked and I only rolled my eyes.

"Nice one Casanova." I stood up and picked up my book. "I'll see you guys on the ship."

"Hmm, so you do want to help pick out a place..." Johnny stood up to walk out with me.

"Think again." I pushed him back into the sofa and walked out smiling to myself. Ben shook his head and laughed lightly at Johnny's rejection.

"Little ball of spit fire, ain't she?" Ben looked to Reed as his eyes widened and he nodded slowly. He looked over at Johnny.

"You're just lucky her brother wasn't here. He's a little on the protective side." Reed looked back to his work on the chair and began to pack up.

"I'll get with her before the end." Johnny said confidently before walking out of the lounge.


End file.
